The Battle for Fort Amol
Walkthrough Talk to Legate Rikke to in the Eastmarch Imperial Camp to receive your next objective. She will tell you to go to Fort Amol and assist the soldiers there. Travel to Fort Amol which is located south west of Windhelm and East of Hillgrund's Tomb. Rendezvous with the Imperial Soldiers. Once you have done that, your objective will be to attack the fort. There will be barricades in the entrance of the fort so take those out first to help your imperial soldiers get in. Kill as many Stormcloak soldiers as you can. Once the fort's resistance has reached 0% the quest will be complete. Tips *When you destroy the barricades make sure to let other Imperial soldiers in before you enter the courtyard.Otherwise, the Stormcloak soldiers will all target you. Bugs *When given the task, Imperial soldiers will not appear near the fort, making it impossible to join them. The fort is empty, also making it impossible to take it. This is fixable on the PC by using the console command "setstage CWFortSiegeFort 10" as it spawns the Stormcloaks and Imperials, however note that the Stormcloaks will be hostile to you if you use the command in the Fort itself * When speaking to Legate Rikke the "Reporting for duty." option may not appear. Reboot the game or reload one of your save files to fix this (confirmation needed). Alternatively, go to Fort Amol and kill the guards, the "Reporting for duty" option should be available (confirmed). PC: You can also go to the map and re-fast travel to the camp, or just leave to somewhere else and then come back. 360: Using the cooking pot in the camp may also fix the issue (confirmed). *When in battle it is possible for the rebels to group up in one large area on the wall making it very difficult to attack them directly but the Imperials do not attack, instead they run into a wall. Dragon shouting them and attacking is the best strategy. * Upon finishing "The Battle for Fort Amol" the quest marker indicates to return to Legate Rikke but she will not give you any options and the quest line comes to a stand still. To fix this, head to the Windhelm Stables and walk towards Windhelm, along the way you will see General Tullius giving a speech. Once he's finished the quest line advances. (confirmation needed) (can confirm on Xbox 360) *After killing all the Stormcloaks in the fort, you can kill the Imperials too, but unlike the other forts, the Imperials will respawn. This is a prime area to collect black souls or to train you combat skills since the Imperials will never stop respawning until the player leaves the area. This is also nice because all the Imperials spawn in large groups and are extremely easy to kill. Also if you enter the fort, the combat will stop save a few soldiers that follow you in but when you leave the inside of the fort the Imperials won't fight until provoked but will still continue to respawn allowing for a stop in combat at any time. *So many people may spawn at one time inside of the fort during the battle, the whole game will lag out. *Sometimes, The Men you join do not spawn, neither do the Stormcloaks, making it impossible to finish the quest. There is evidence of necromancers in the Fort, however there are no NPC's there. de:Die Schlacht um Festung Amol ru:Битва за форт Амол Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests